U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,929,339 and 6,957,878 to Greenwald et al. and US Patent Publication Nos. 2012/0292274 and 2013/0056432 to Lin et al. respectively disclose a fixing device for a slide assembly and these fixing devices are referenced when preparing the specification of the present invention.
Each of the conventional fixing devices disclosed in the above-mentioned cases generally comprises an arm having a hook, a spring providing a force to the arm, and an installation member with a slot. The arm is inserted into the slot of the installation member and the hook of the arm protrudes from the slot by the force provided by the spring. The arm directly extends through the installation member so that when the installation member is to be connected to the positioning hole of the column of a rack, the hook exposed from the slot of the installation member affects the installation of the installation member to the rack. Besides, the slot in the installation member reduces the structural strength of the installation member and hence affects the stability of for installing the installation member to the rack.
The present invention intends to provide a fixing device for a slide assembly, and the fixing device handily and securely connects the slide assembly to a rack.